Pretty Baby
Pretty Baby is the title of a collection of poetry, and Jennifer Juan's sixth major poetry collection, released in January 2016, through her official website. The collection is comprised of poems covering subjects such as extramarital affairs, rape culture, cultural appropriation and relationships. Content The collection opens with "Inevitable" detailing a person's attempts to hide from their own sadness, before becoming overwhelmed with emotion. "Promotion" is about vocational pursuits, and the sadness a person feels when promised a promotion, only to be passed up when it arises. "Arrival" describes a person's doubts and insecurities when their husband returns home with different qualities, due to having an affair, the writer feels unable to express to their husband how they feel, but is hurt by their actions, and feels lost and alone. "Bad Bitch" details a person's defiant response to sexual harassment and cat calling. "Birthday" describes a person's doubts and fears when faced with the aging process, as well as their fondness for the simplicity of their own past. "Free" describes a person coming to terms with and accepting their own bisexuality, and expressing happiness at being secure in their love. "Crazy Girls" details a woman's fear of being labeled negatively upon ending an unhealthy relationship. It examines the common occurrence of men telling new girlfriend's that their former girlfriend's were crazy, to cover up bad behaviour of their own in the relationship. "Golden Boy" shows somebody looking fondly, and without sadness on a former relationship. "Protection Racket" details a person's desire to refrain from engaging in a relationship, in order to protect themselves from emotional pain. "Boy Toy" describes a casual sexual relationship, in which the writer implores her partner not to get emotionally involved, or she will have no choice but to end the relationship. “Pretty Baby” explores a DDLG relationship, in which the writer feels secure and able to explore life with more confidence, due to the reassuring presence of her lover, who accepts and nurtures her. “Lips, Rows and Tall Tales Told By Tear Drops” describes the negative feelings given by cultural appropriation, from the perspective of someone who has had their culture appropriated by the fashion industry of other cultures. “40 y 20” is about a relationship with an older partner, in which the younger partner talks adoringly of their face, and the character age has given it. “Butterfly” shows somebody trying to reassure someone close to them of the beauty they possess, despite the fact the person cannot see it, due to harassment and bullying lowering their confidence. “Lace” shows a person looking back on an unhealthy relationship that they have left, describing how they are able to rest and feel at ease, now that they are away from the unhealthy relationship. “Skirting Around The Issue” is a poem about rape culture and victim blaming. It describes the clothes of a sexual assault victim being charged as being the cause of their assault, despite the clothes being judged, sentenced and executed by the actual perpetrator of the crime. Category:Jennifer Juan Category:Poetry Collection